Stacker/reclaimer devices are utilized for a variety of bulk material applications such as, for exemplary purposes only, stacking, blending and reclaiming limestone for the cement industry, crushed stone for aggregate processors, coal and/or ore for mining and power operations, general bulk materials for the marine industry, and urea, nitrate and phosphate for fertilizer applications. Automated stacking and reclaiming of stockpiles enables the realization of substantial reductions in operating costs, wherein power consumption, manpower requirements and maintenance costs are minimized.
The complexity of installation requirements, coupled with elaborate facility preparation typically necessary for traditional conveyor belt stacker reclaimers can economically inhibit the feasibility of incorporating such automated technology for some potential users. That is, lengthy infeed belt conveyors, with heavy idlers and machinery components require installation of numerous support structures, and walkways must be constructed coincident therewith in order to facilitate access for required maintenance. In addition to disadvantageous installation expense, the support structures require available, dedicated ground space, and the elevated walkways subject workers to potentially dangerous heights.
Likewise, traditional conveyor belt outfeed conveyors often necessitate sophisticated facility preparation, including installation of a large pit area with an elaborate foundation and an underground tunnel. The tunnel is required to enable workers to access the belt idler rollers and operational machinery for necessary ongoing maintenance in order to ensure continued functionality. Thus, because workers must move about in the tunnel, the tunnel construction must be substantially reinforced. Such tunnel requirements not only increase cost, but also disadvantageously place workers in a potentially dangerous underground position.
Further, weighty conveyor belt stacker boom configurations necessitate the incorporation of massive counterweights. These counterweights inherently limit the free space available proximate to the tail end of the stacker boom, potentially decreasing the mobility thereof and also potentially increasing safety risks to those working in close proximity thereto.
In addition to potentially disadvantageous safety and cost issues, traditional belt conveyors can also introduce environmental issues. For example, for certain bulk materials, pollutive dust can enter the air during conveyor transport. Noise can also be a disadvantageous factor, wherein machinery and rollers associated with conventional belt conveyors tend to be loud. Moreover, materials can spill over the sides of the conveyor support trough, resulting not only in unsightly environmental debris, but also in potentially costly product loss.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an air cushion conveyor stacker reclaimer device and a method thereof, wherein air cushion conveyors facilitate cost-effective installation, minimize structural support requirements, reduce maintenance requirements, increase worker safety, and diminish potentially disadvantageous environmental impact, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.